


Pour the Pirate Sherry

by TSCA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCA/pseuds/TSCA
Summary: There were many reasons Catra hated the ocean. The smell of salt water caused her nose to burn, the lack of solid ground made her sick, and there were endless opportunities to drown. Now she had a new one: Being stranded on a desert island with her worst enemies.When you're a thousand miles from dry land, there's no way to run from your problems.





	1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped on the open seas as the Dragon's Daughter V tacked against the wind in a desperate attempt to avoid the Horde Destroyer that was bearing down on it. Sea Hawk worked the sails while Mermista stirred the seas to carry them away from their pursuers.

Catra laughed as she watched them through her binoculars. "They really think they can get away from us that easily? Scorpia, fire the laser!"

"Aye aye, Force Captain!" Scorpia swung the turret around and aimed it at the bow of the Dragon's Daughter. The laser cannon emitted a high pitched whine as it charged, then fired a piercing green beam of energy which scored a direct hit just above the water line and left a gaping hole along the port side.

Scorpia cheered, but her rejoicing was short lived as Adora and Bow teleported into the middle of the deck with their weapons drawn.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Adora shouted as she swung her sword at Catra.

Catra doged to the left and dug her claws deep into Adora's side. "That depends, are you going to die?"

Glimmer headed off Rogellio and Lonnie, while Bow nocked an arrow and aimed at Scorpia.

"Oh wow, is it time for a rematch already?" Scorpia rushed forwards with a speed that belied her size and knocked the bow aside, which sent the arrow flying up into the air. It spun above them and arced over the side and directly into one of the ship's turbines.

There was a painful shriek as the turbines ground to a halt from the debris, followed shortly by a cloud of smoke and the smell of burning rubber.

"What, uh, what was in that arrow?" Scorpia asked hesitantly.

"I upgraded my armor piercing arrows." Bow looked over the side nervously. "I added a high carbon wolfram core."

"You tried to shoot me with an experimental alloy arrow?"

"Hey, last time we fought on a ship you threw me at the turbines!"

The ship shuddered as the smoke grew more intense. The door to the control tower flew open and Kyle raced down to the main deck waving his hands to get everyone's attention. 

"Abandon ship!" He shouted. "It's gonna blow!"

Scorpia and Bow immediately held onto each other as an explosion rocked the ship and sent them flying into the sea. Water was normally a soft liquid, but the effect of hitting it at high speed was like falling onto concrete. Scorpia curled into a ball as they made contact and absorbed the force of the impact with her body. 

There was a sensation of overwhelming pain as the air was knocked out of her body, only to be replaced by burning salt water as she reflexively gasped. Her vision became blurred and dim for a moment, before her head was abruptly pulled out of the water.

"I got you," Bow grunted as he put an arm around her and kept her afloat. "Come on, you've got to exhale!"

Scorpia spat out a stream of sea water that hurt more coming up than it did going in.

"Thanks," she said, after a bout of coughing. "Where's everyone else? Is Catra ok?"

"She must be, she's still fighting with Adora."

They both turned their heads to see that their friends were vigorously attempting to drown each other amid the wreckage of the Horde Destroyer.

"This is getting ridiculous." Scorpia swam over and grabbed Catra by the back of her uniform. "Alright, break it up."

"Hey! Let go of me!" Catra snarled. "We've got a mission here!"

"Yeah, well we're all going to drown or get eaten by sharks if we don't figure something out!"

The thought gave Catra pause. Adora used the opportunity to break Catra's deathgrip on her.

"Thanks, Scorpia," Adora grumbled. "So what do we do now?"

"Did someone say they needed rescue?" Sea Hawk's voice carried over the ocean breeze. "Behold! The Dragon's Daughter lives!"

"Only because I'm keeping her afloat," Mermista grumbled. "Come on everyone, let's find an island or something."

Scorpia raised a claw. "Question: Do we get to join you?"

"Ugh, I don't know, whatever."

Sea Hawk stroked his moustache as he surveyed the flotsam and jetsam. "I believe what my lovely girlfriend is trying to say is that you would be welcome aboard the Dragon's Daughter, supposing that you don’t cause any trouble, of course"

"Woo! We won't get eaten by sharks!" Scorpia cheered, but stopped when she saw Catra scowling at her. "What's wrong, Catra? You don't seem excited for someone who's going to avoid a watery grave."

Catra rolled her eyes. "I'm dying with excitement."

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome aboard the Dragon's Daughter V!"

Sea Hawk gestured grandly to his ship once everyone had been dragged out of the ocean. "Come! Take a blanket and wrap yourselves before you catch your death of cold. I must admit, we are running a little short, but I'm sure some of you can share."

"I call dibs on Catra!" Scorpia immediately wrapped a blanket around the two of them.

Lonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed one for herself, while Rogelio shared another with Kyle and Bow took the last one for himself and Glimmer. Adora, being in the form of She-Ra, felt no need for one.

"Excellent, now let's warm you up! I have the perfect thing for it!" Sea Hawk darted into the cabin and dragged out large treasure chest. He flipped open the lid and promptly gasped in horror.

"There's no rum! Why is the rum gone?"

"I traded it for something less flammable." Mermista shouted from the bow. "You don't have to thank me."

"But… but the rum!" Sea Hawk took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Never mind, sherry is quite the excellent drink as well. Do not fear, I shall teach you everything you need to know about the fine art of wine."

He took out a set of goblets and uncorked a bottle with his teeth. 

"O', pour o' pour the pirate sherry, fill o' fill the pirate glass!"

"No more songs," Mermista groaned.

"Yeah, and put away the alcohol." Glimmer frowned sternly. "We're all underage, you know."

Sea Hawk put a foot on the chest and laughed. "Do not cite your petty laws and regulations to Sea Hawk! We are out on the open seas, with nothing around for hundreds of miles!"

"Don't remind me," Catra grumbled.

"With nary a police officer or marshal in sight! Here we make our own rules, and I say we drink up!" He poured out a round of drinks and held the platter out instantly for the others.

Lonnie reached out for one. "You know what? If I'm going to get captured I might as well get something out of it."

"We're not captured! We're just hitching a ride… on their boat… after they sunk our's." Scorpia looked at Catra for help.

Catra simply scowled and knocked back a glass in one swig.

Sea Hawk shook his head. "Oh no, you're doing it wrong. An Amontillado like this is meant to be enjoyed at a leisurely pace. Here, try again."

Catra waited for him to fill her glass before downing the entire thing again.

"Um… well… I do admire your enthusiasm." Sea Hawk looked at the others. "Anyone?"

Adora hesisted, then took a glass. "I think that, uh, I could see myself toasting to a truce. For now."

She raised her sherry and was gradually joined by the others.

"Excellent," Sea Hawk said, with tears in his eyes. "Let us treat our palettes to an ADVENTURE!"

They clinked glasses and nursed their wine in silence. Adora found the sherry exceedingly dry, with a strong taste of nuts and caramel. It burned slightly as it went down her throat, with an intense warmth that slowly spread through her body.

"So where do we go now?"

"We must repair my dear ship before she becomes truly seaworthy, as the sweet and gentle Mermista cannot carry us all the way back to civilization." Sea Hawk leaped onto the railings and looked out to the horizon. "Aha! It appears that lady luck favors us, for I see a small island ahead!"

Scorpia hugged Catra in excitement. "Ooh, an island! I can't wait to eat coconuts and camp out on the beach with the roar of waves around us all night! Won't that be fun, guys?"

Catra groaned. "Kill me now."


	2. Chapter 2

Any other boat would have staggered to shore lopsided and required its crew to drag her above the high tide line, but the Dragon's Daughter was fortunate to be carried along by Mermista's waves, which directly deposited it on the island's shore.

"Land ho!" Sea Hawk cried, as he jumped off onto the beach. "I claim this island in the name of ADVENTURE!"

He quickly took stock of his surroundings and sketched a map of the area in the sand. "We seem to be on an island of about ten square miles or so, with a large central mountain. I'll bet anything it's a dormant volcano whose fertile ash has allowed the bountiful lush greenery we see around us. I propose we build lean-tos around the treeline for shelter."

Scorpia poked her head over the railing. "Ooh, this sounds like fun! Can we set up a bonfire and cook a dinner made up of various kinds of seafood?"

"All that and more," Sea Hawk beamed. "I see that this island has coconuts, the perfect fruit for making cocktails with!"

"Knock it off you two," Catra snapped as the rest of the Horde soldiers joined them on the beach. "This isn't a vacation!"

"I don't know, I think the squad could use some R&R after all the trouble you put us through," Lonnie said.

Catra slowly walked up to Lonnie with her claws out. "You got a problem with my command decisions, cadet?"

Lonnie stood her gound. "How many times have you gotten our ships sunk?"

"Hey, cut it out you two!" Adora shouted from the boat. "Look, let's all just take a deep breath; it's been a really stressful morning. Why don't we split up and take care of survival tasks?"

Lonnie turned on Adora. "What, you're giving us orders now?"

"I'm just suggesting we do something other than fighting each other while we're stranded on this desert island!"

Kyle raised his hand nervously. "I, uh, agree with Adora."

Behind him, Rogelio nodded and crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever." Lonnie waved her hand dismissively. "I'll go grab some firewood."

"Rogelio and I can help fix the boat," Kyle said. "And maybe Catra could—"

Catra promptly turned away and made her way up a coconut tree so she could perch among the leaves.

"Well, never mind her," Adora sighed. "Come on you two. The more people help with repairs the faster this will all be over."

"So what do I do?" Scorpia held up her claws awkwardly. "I'd love to help, but you know..." 

Sea Hawk stroked his moustache. "Why don't you see if you can gather any food? I would love to show off my excellent culinary skills, and I'm pretty sure no one wants to eat hardtack and cured meats."

Scorpia saluted him merrily. "Aye, Captain! A bounty of seafood will be coming right up, yessiree!" 

She grabbed a basket from the ship and waded out into the water.

"Oh I am the very model of a scorpion survivalist," she sang to herself as she held still in the water. "I've gathered sustenance in a manner that is tireless."

A curious fish swam up to her and was promptly speared on the end of her tail and tossed into the basket. 

"I love animalia and list species botanical, from bryophytes to gymnosperms in order categorical!"

Scorpia rapidly lashed out with her tail three more times and added the catch to the basket. "Oh yeah, this is going to be awesome!"

* * *

Like any sailor, Sea Hawk kept a supply of repair materials on hand in case his ship was damaged by the perilous ocean. The Dragon's Daughter was originally built with tightly fitted overlapping wood planks held together by steel rivets, but such precise carpentry was impossible to replicate on a desert island. Fortunately, there was enough wood, caulk, pitch, and paint onboard to patch the ship up long enough to reach port.

Still, it was devilishly hard work even for experienced shipwright, and the repair team was sore, sweaty, and had more than their fair share of blisters when they were done. They left the ship's exterior covered in hot pitch below the water line and a fresh layer paint above it when the sun started to set.

There was a generous bonfire on the beach at that point courtesy of Lonnie, and Scorpia sat next to it gutting fish with her claws. She waved to the others as they drew close.

"Hey, what do you think? We've got fish, crabs, lobster, and octopuses! Or is it octopi? You know, I can never remember which one is right."

"Both are," Bow said. "As is octopodes."

Glimmer crossed her arms. "That depends on whether you believe language should be descriptive or prescriptive, because if we use classical grammar rules…"

She trailed off as everyone stared at her.

"You know what? We all understood what you meant. Let's just eat," she sighed. "Are we going to roast them or what?"

Scorpia held up a steel pot. "You know, I was thinking of a nice bouillabaisse, but I just couldn't find any potatoes on this island."

"Never fear!" Sea Hawk threw a backpack down on the sand in front of them. "I have brought an exotic array of spices from all four corners of the globe! A king's ransom of flavor that wars have been fought over lies at our fingertips. I believe our best option is a seafood curry."

"Oh, I love curry! Can it be coconut curry?" Scorpia looked over at the tree Catra was sitting in. "Hey wildcat, could you get me a coconut?"

A coconut whizzed through the air and would have hit her in the head if she hadn't caught it. "Woah there, you should, uh, really watch your aim Catra."

She shredded the coconut's outer husk with her claws and cracked the fruit over the pot, which released a torrent of juice.

"An excellent idea," Sea Hawk said, "But we should use the flesh as well. Adora, I don't suppose the Sword of Protection turns into a grater of some sort?"

"What, you have an entire kitchen on your ship but no grater?" Adora held the sword in front of her and was as surprised as anyone else when it obligingly turned into a grater. "Well what do you know. Alright, let's pulp this coconut."

Two pots soon hung over the bonfire, one filled with rice and the other with seafood curry. The curry bubbled happily and filled the air with a savory scent that even caused Catra to pay attention from her perch high above them.

Sea Hawk scooped the rice out into bowls and poured a healthy portion of curry on top of each. "Sea Hawk's spicy seafood curry is ready! I have a bowl for all nine of you!"

He passed out food to the group around the campfire.

"Hey, what about me?" Catra asked from her perch high above them.

"Oh, there's some hardtack by the chest of sherry," Sea Hawk shrugged. "You can help yourself to the chum too if you want." 

Catra promptly landed in front of him and drew herself up to her full height.

"You're giving me mouldy weevil filled biscuits and fish guts instead of actual food?"

Sea Hawk crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't want any part of this." He counted off on his fingers. "You don't like us, you went off by yourself the moment we touched shore, you were napping while everyone else was working… I assumed you could fend for yourself too, so I made portions for the rest of us."

Scorpia patted the sand next to her. "Don't worry, you can have some of mine if you want!"

Adora shook her head. "Scorpia, don't."

Everyone watched Adora tensely as she went over to them. "Come on, it's not fair for you to have half a meal. Let's just grab another bowl and redistribute the curry."

Catra reached out and pushed Adora back. "Keep your stupid food, I didn't ask for any."

She left as quickly as she had come and sat on the edge of the tree line. Scorpia helped Adora off the ground and swept a patch of sand clear for her to sit on. 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess she's been on edge lately, what with the ship sinking and all."

"It's nothing I'm not used to," Adora sighed. "Though I wish she'd have grown out of it by now."

"Well, you know what they say: tomorrow is another day." Scorpia reached into the chest and pulled out another bottle of sherry. "Oooh, a Fino. That's fine!"

"Indeed it is," Sea Hawk chuckled. "But do see if you can't find a Oloroso in there. It is wise to keep a bottle of 40 proof spirit on hand when eating food spicy enough for the likes of Sea Hawk!"

Mermisa tasted her curry thoughtfully. "Eh, it's alright."

"Geez, and you had me worried over nothing." Lonnie rolled her eyes and ate a spoonful of curry, only to start coughing immediately and reach for the Oloroso. 

"Are you trying to kill us?" She gasped, after chugging a mouthful of sherry. 

"Nay, Sea Hawk is merely trying to expand your culinary palette and boost your metabolism!"

Mermisa pulled him down next to her. "Whatever, let's eat."

They settled into a quiet dinner as the sun flashed green on the horizon. It was a sight far more beautiful than anything in the Fright Zone, and could have rivaled the fairest summer day of Bright Moon. 

"I tell ya, this what makes life worth living!" Scorpia took a swig of sherry and pass the bottle to Rogelio. "A stiff sea breeze, the scent of salt in the air, and nothing but the gentle rustling of palm leaves to lull you to sleep. Really makes me wish I was a pirate sometimes."

"It's not too late you know!" Sea Hawk. "Come, let me tell you of the wonderful life you could be living on the high seas!"   
  


Sea Hawk staggered to his feet. His voice and footing were both unsteady, as he danced around the campfire. 

_ Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life _

_ A-roving over the sea.  _

_ Give me a career as a buccaneer _

_ It's the life of a pirate for me!  _

_ Oh, the life of a pirate for me! _

  
Lonnie rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'm not looking to become self-employed."

Scorpia, on the other hand, began to bob her head to the tune along with Bow. Even Rogelio and Kyle leaned in to listen to the song.

_ Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life  _

_ Without a care to behold.  _

_ You'll dig for pleasure to find some treasure  _

_ Your pockets are loaded with gold!  _

_ Oh, your pockets are loaded with gold _ !

Catra's ears perked up upon hearing the mention of gold. She shifted in her tree and began paying close attention to the lyrics. 

_ Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life _

_ You'll find adventure and sport. _

_ But live every minute for all that's in it _

_ The life of a pirate is short! _

_ Oh, the life of a pirate is short!  _

Everyone around the fire promptly exchanged glances. Mermista shrugged as people looked to her for an explanation, while Kyle looked bewildered.

_ Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life _

_ But not forever they say. _

_ When you're neck's in a noose and you can't get loose _

_ For the life of a pirate you'll pay! _

_ Oh, for the life of a pirate you'll pay! _

Catra's expression soured as Sea Hawk he collapsed on a log with a hearty "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

"And I thought the Horde had a bad retirement plan," she scoffed. "No wonder you're always trying to get yourself killed out there."

Sea Hawk responded with another rousing rendition "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Catra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you have fun with that. You know what the Horde gives you? An actual career that won't get you killed once your luck runs out. The chance to actually make something of yourself."

Lonnie nodded. "Fewer songs too."

There was a pause as Catra tried to figure out if Lonnie was actually trying to help her or not.

Bow took the moment to hit back. "That's a lot of talk coming from someone who's hitching a ride back to civilization with her enemies."

"Yeah," Glimmer said. "I know you don't like us, but you could at least stop giving us reasons to leave you behind."

Catra hissed at them and disappeared into the coconut tree's foliage. The rest of the Horde soldiers looked around with varying degrees of apprehension.

"Question," Kyle said. "You aren't actually planning on leaving us behind, are you?"

Adora reached over and hugged him. "Wouldn't hear of it. Not even Catra."

"Right, right," Glimmer added. "I was just saying that it's a bad idea to antagonize someone whose help you need."

Scorpia raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you punch me when I was dangling you over a parapet?"

  
"It was a rampart! And that was different, I had one good teleport left."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Sea Hawk raised his fist to the sky as he shouted for no particular reason.

Scorpia pushed his arm down and hauled him upright into a sitting position. "So, what will we do with a drunken sailor?"

"Urgh, I don't know – throw him in a bathtub until he's sober?" Mermista pulled him to his feet.

"Sea Hawk is not drunk! He is merely overcome with exuberance!" He staggered into her and nearly caused the both of them fall into the fire. "On second thought, a bath sounds like a wonderful opportunity to clean up after a day of hard work." He put his arm around her shoulders and flashed her a smile. "Where are we going, dear Mermista?"

Mermista and brushed his arm off. " _ We _ aren't going anywhere. I'm going to draw up two pools, and you're going to take the boys to the other one."

"Then onwards! To HYGIENE!" Sea Hawk put a foot on a log and promptly fell on his face. "Oh, maybe you’re right, dear Mermista; I do seem somewhat intoxicated. Bow, would you mind leading the gentlemen to their pool while I pull myself together?"

Bow gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Sure thing, buddy. Come find us when you're ready."

"Turn right at the gnarled coconut tree," Mermista said. "Go left and I'll drown you."

Sea Hawk waved sloppily to the rest of the group as they parted ways. When the last person was out of sight, he scraped the last bit of rice out of the pot and added it to the remaining curry. He left the mixture on the ground next to the bonfire with a bottle of sherry to keep it company. Satisfied with his work, he wandered off in search of the others singing as he went.

_ There was a gallant privateer a-sailing on the sea _

_ Blow high, blow low, and so say we _

_ Her captain he was searching for a pirate enemy _

_ Cruising down along the coast of High Angelie _


	3. Chapter 3

Many islands out in the sea played host to a rich variety of plant and animal life despite the lack of apparent fresh water. Yet freshwater had to exist somewhere on the island, or else it would be barren. The main means by which these islands sustained themselves was through rainwater, which would collect in the soil and float on top of the denser salt water underneath.

The rainwater bubbled up from the reservoir under Mermista's command and formed a crisp spring in front of them.

"Well, this'll be refreshing!" Glimmer took out a bathing suit and looked for a place to change. "Say, how are we planning to…"

She trailed off as she saw Scorpia take off her uniform. "Scorpia! What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Scorpia looked puzzled. "I'm getting ready to bathe? And maybe wash my uniform while I'm at it?"

"Well put on some clothes first," Glimmer snapped. "Mermista, do something!"

"Eh, it's whatever." Mermista slid into the water and laid her head back against the banks.

Lonnie chuckled. "Aww, is the princess shy?" She tossed her shirt at Glimmer and joined Mermista in the bath.

"Is this normal for you people?" Glimmer averted her eyes and looked at Adora, who shrugged.

"I grew up in a barracks. We didn't have much privacy." Adora gave Glimmer a pat on the back. "Go get changed, we'll all be in the water by the time you get back."

While the dark water did block out anything objectionable, it didn't stop Glimmer from blushing furiously as she shared the pool with the rest of them.

"So, uh, it's nice that we aren't trying to kill each other," she said in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

Scorpia nodded. "We should hang out more often. Oooh, maybe you guys can get captured next!" 

Glimmer was genuinely unsure if Scorpia was trying to be nice or if this was some kind of devious Horde trick. "You know, I think we should just play it by ear and see what happens."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why don't we just focus on our girl's night out?"

"Brilliant!" Scorpia smacked Lonnie on the back and knocked her face first into the water. "So what do we want to do? Anyone know any good party games? Or do we want to talk about boys?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm sorry," Adora said. "You want to talk about boys?"

"It's pretty standard stuff, isn't it? I read all about it when I was learning how to be a princess!"

Lonnie mouth 'what' to Glimmer, who responded with a look of bewilderment. "I'm sorry, what did you read?"

"The great tales and legends of the ages, duh." Scorpia gave Glimmer an affectionate pat on the head. "Yup, I've read an entire library of romance novels to prepare myself for courtly love, romance, and marriage! One day I'm going to meet some handsome prince from a great dynasty somewhere and we'll get up to all sorts of hijinks together and forge a lasting political union! Then Catra can be my bridesmaid and I'll propose that she become my Captain of the Guard so that we can spend the rest of our lives being best friends, look out for each other, and raise my kids together!"

Adora grinned. "That does sound romantic, Scorpia! I wish you the best of luck."

"Aw thanks." Scorpia scooped Adora up and gave her. "Hey, maybe I'll invite you guys too! I could always use more bridesmaids!

"Promise you won't steal my sword again and I'll consider it," Adora chuckled.

Lonnie groaned. "You guys are so lame. I almost wish I was with the boys."

* * *

Meanwhile, a hundred meters away, the boys had settled into their pool and were washing the sweat and salt out of their clothing. Rogelio and Kyle were silent, while Bow saw no reason to make conversation. As a result, Sea Hawk took it upon himself to get the ball rolling.

"Well, so here we are! Opposing forces tied together by the strings of fate and fortune!" He put an arm around Kyle and Rogelio. "Tell me, who are my erstwhile foes?"

"Oh, I'm nobody.," Kyle stammered. "Just Kyle, I guess."

"Oh come now. Everybody's somebody."

Rogelio quietly caught Kyle's gaze and nodded encouragingly. 

"Oh, well… I never thought of it that way. I mean, Adora's definitely somebody, and I guess Catra's somebody too now. And Lonnie's probably going to get promoted next, and then Rogelio. But I'll never make it past cadet."

Bow leaned in to the conversation. "Then why'd they make you a cadet in the first place?"

"I don't know. I'm not special like Adora, or strong like Catra, Lonnie, or Rogelio. But they put us together as kids for some reason and things stayed that way until Adora left."

Sea Hawk scratched his chin. "Well, if you ever want a change of pace, why not join me on the high seas?"

Before Kyle could respond, Rogelio promptly shoved Sea Hawk aside imposed himself between the two.

"Wait, wait, let me clarify that," Sea Hawk said with indecent haste. "The both of you fine, fine gentlemen are welcome to join my crew at any time should you so wish."

Rogelio settled back into the water, but kept a wary eye on Sea Hawk.

"So, um, Mr. Sea Hawk… what is it that you do, exactly?"

Sea Hawk gasped. "You mean you wish to hear about my life of adventure? Well, where do I begin?" He stroked his moustache. "I was born into this life, you know; I had my sea legs before I ever walked on land. I have run blockades, raided Horde ships, smuggled food and aid to Rebellion strongholds, and accumulated my share of treasure, not the least of which is the esteem of the lovely Mermista."

"That does sound exciting," Kyle said, "But it also seems like a rough life."

"Yes, it is a rough life for rough men!" Sea Hawk flexed his muscles. "Behold the scars I've earned! Each one is a testimonial to bravery and heroism!"

Kyle and Rogelio looked on appreciatively, while Bow pointed at a particularly nasty scar on Sea Hawk's right side that lay between his third and fourth rib. "Ooh, what's the story behind that one?"

"Ah, an excellent choice!" Sea Hawk patted his side fondly. "Allow me to tell you the story in the way I know best!"

_ "Look ahead, look astern, look a-weather and a-lee" _

_ Blow high, blow low, and so say we _

_ "Aloft there at the masthead, just say what you can see" _

_ Cruising down along the coast of High Angelie _

_ "There's nought upon the stern, there's nought upon the lee" _

_ Blow high, blow low, and so say we _

_ "But there's a lofty ship to windward and she's sailing fast and free" _

_ Cruising down along the coast of High Angelie _

_ "O hail her! O hail her!" our gallant Captain cried _

_ Blow high, blow low, and so say we _

_ "Are you a man-o-war or a privateer?" said he _

_ Cruising down along the coast of High Angelie _

_ "O I am not a man-o-war nor privateer," said he _

_ Blow high, blow low, and so say we _

_ "But I'm a salt-sea pirate whose a-looking for his fee" _

_ Cruising down along the coast of High Angelie _

_ O 'twas broadside to broadside a long time lay we, _

_ Blow high, blow low, and so say we _

_ Until we shot her masts away and sank them in the sea, _

_ Cruising down along the coast of High Angelie _

Bow broke into applause as Sea Hawk sang the final verse, while Kyle and Rogelio exchanged glances.

"Wait, hold on," Kyle said. "Did any of that happen?"

Sea Hawk laughed and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "My dear lad, anything can happen if you put your mind to it."

* * *

The bonfire flickered from lack of fuel as Catra glared resentfully at the food Sea Hawk had left out for her. The island had little in the way of wildlife, and she was not so desperate as to forage for food that could very well kill her. All she had were coconuts, but her claws couldn't break the hard shell.

Her stomach grumbled as the savory scent of curry wafted up into her tree, as if the pot was mocking her. Catra dropped out of the tree and cautiously made her way over to the fire. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching before she dug into the curry and rice. It was far too spicy for her, but it was her only real option aside from the hardtack. Fortunately the sherry helped wash the spice away, even if it did make her dizzy. 

She blinked once and, in what seemed like an instant, the fire was replaced by dying embers. Her bowl had long since grown cold, and she felt the frigid sea breeze stealing whatever warmth she had left. Catra stoked the fire and threw on more wood to revive the flame; after some effort, the fire showed signs of life again.

_ Fifteen men on a dead man's chest— _

_ Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! _

_ Drink and the devil had done for the rest— _

_ Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum! _

Sea Hawk's voice carried over to the bonfire and caused Catra to startle. She immediately made for the trees again, but her footing gave out from under her and Catra found herself flailing in the sand.

Rogelio grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position as Kyle did his best to dust her off.

"Well there, looks like you had too much of the bottle," Sea Hawk chuckled. "Come on, you better warm yourself up."

Catra grumbled something indistinct as Bow threw a blanket over her. The boys settled around the bonfire so they could dry their clothing and made small talk with each other. It wasn't long before the girls rejoined them.

"Oh hi, Catra!" Scorpia waved merrily as she walked up to them. "You should have come! We had a great time! Mermista even washed our clothes for us!"

"It's always been my dream to open a laundromat," Mermista said dryly as she pulled the water from the boys' damp clothing and scattered it over the beach. "Alright, so what's the plan for tonight? We still need to find some kind of shelter unless we want to cram into the boat."

Sea Hawk stretched out on the sand and motioned for her to join him. "There will be time enough for that later. I think we all deserve a good, long rest for now. These quiet moments don't come along too often, you know."

"Urgh, tell me about it." Mermista sat down and put her head on his shoulder.

"Alright," Bow said. "Now that we're all here, who wants to play some party games?"

The others looked at him with great scepticism. "Oh come on guys! You know it'll be fun! Truth or dare, two truths and a lie, spin the bottle, charades…"

Scorpia's claw shot up. "I vote for charades!"

Catra stood up and abruptly tossed the blanket away. "Ok, no. This has gone too far! We're not here to have a good time with the enemy!" She swayed dangerously as she pointed at Scorpia. "You need to remember which side you're on! You can't go around saluting to that freebooter and call him Captain!"

Sea Hawk looked for a moment as if he might take Catra to task for that remark, but Mermista put her hand over his mouth. "You don't want to be part of this," she whispered.

All eyes were on Scorpia as she towered over Catra. "If you didn't want me to be friendly with them, then you should have said so."

"Or maybe if you were better at your job you wouldn't have to be told what to do!"

"Lay off," Lonnie growled. "Scorpia's done more for us than you have." 

"Shut up, Lonnie," Catra snapped. "This conversation is for Force Captains only."

Adora stood between Catra and the others. "Ok, everyone take a deep breath. We probably all just had a little too much to drink earlier. Let's cool down a little, alright?"

"I don't need your help, Adora!" Catra pushed Adora aside. "I'm Force Captain, I'm in charge of this mission, and I'm putting my foot down: no more fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Or what?" Kyle asked.

Everyone looked over in surprise.

"Or what?" Catra sputtered. "How about I have you thrown in the dungeons when we get back?"

Kyle crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'm going back? Maybe I'm going to join the pirate."

"You? Ha! Like anyone would want you!"

Kyle looked hurt for a moment before his eyes grew angry. "If I'm not wanted, then I guess I better leave."

"Please, you don't have the guts to go off by yourself."

Rogelio stood up and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Oh give me a break." Catra rolled her eyes. "You're going to throw away everything you have to get scurvy on that deathtrap of a boat?"

She bristled when she received no response. "Fine! Leave if you want. All it means is less competition in the Horde for me."

Catra turned away from the bonfire, only to find Scorpia blocking her path.

"Scorpia, I'm only going to say this once: Get out of my way."

"No." Scorpia crossed her arms and remained firmly in place.

"What do you care if I stay or not? You all hate me anyways!"

Scorpia sighed. "We don't hate you."

"Are you kidding me?" 

"We don't hate you." She crouched down slightly so that she was eye to eye with Catra. "Look, Wildcat, there's plenty of things I don't like about you, but that doesn't mean I don't like you."

"That doesn't make any sense." Catra's eyes narrowed. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I know a lot of people who hate you. But they don't understand you. They don't understand what you've been though. And maybe I don't either – there's a lot I don't get – but I want to, because there's a lot of great things about you. But if that's not what you want – if that's not who you want to be – then I guess that's your choice."

Scorpia moved aside so that there was a clear exit. Catra hesitated and looked around at the others. The tension from earlier had died down, but no one was eager to speak either.

Adora slowly reached out for Catra's hand and squeezed it. The two locked eyes for a moment before Catra shook her hand free. 

"Fine, I'll stay if it means so much to all of you." Catra rolled her eyes and claimed a spot next to Scorpia. "You people wouldn't know what to do without me around anyways."

"That's why you're in command!" Scorpia said cheerfully. "So what are your orders?"

Catra threw herself onto the sand and yawned. "What am I, your babysitter? Just make sure you're fit for duty in the morning." She eyed Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle carefully, "Do any of you have a problem with that?"

"No, Force Captain." They answered.

"Well, it looks like we are a merry bunch of castaways once again!" Sea Hawk pulled out another bottle of sherry. "Who wants a glass?"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun's bright rays pierced the tropical foliage that Adora was sleeping under and slowly roused her. She blinked wearily as a dull pounding in her head pulsed in tandem with the sound of ocean waves. The last thing she remembered was drinking with the others around the bonfire last night, but now she was in a lean-to under a coconut tree next to Scorpia, who was still slumbering soundly.

There was a pile of coconuts next to them, which had already been de-husked and cut open at the top. Adora drank from one greedily, her mouth parched from last night's activities. After she was done, she wandered about the immediate area in search of the others. Everyone had been hauled away to a safe resting spot, except for Catra.

Catra was perched on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. The wind rushed through her hair as she gazed far off into the horizon. Adora watched Catra from afar, uncertain of how to approach her.

"I can hear you, you know," Catra said after a few minutes.

"I figured you could." Adora found a rock next to her and sat down. "Thanks."

Catra shrugged. "For what?"

"For not leaving me to burn under the sun."

"Wow, you must have had a lot to drink last night if you couldn't remember building a shelter."

"I suppose we collected a bunch of coconuts afterwards too?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Catra looked at her for the first time since they had started talking. "I hate you, you know." 

Adora cocked her head. "What do you hate about me?"

"Well, your stupid tiara for one." Catra started counting off on her fingers. "Your dumb friends. How things just go your way. How you're so perfect at everything, and always better than me. But the thing I hate most about you is how you don't hate me back, even though you should."

"And why should I?"

Catra balled her fists. "Because we're enemies now. Because I've tried to kill you several times and hurt your dumb friends. Because I'm going to take over Etheria – Brightmoon, Mystacor, Salineas, the Kingdom of Snows, all of it."

"You definitely could."

"I'll throw you and your friends in a dungeon and thoss away the key, if I don't have you all executed first."

"Probably."

Catra stood up and glared at Adora. "I could push you over this cliff right now."

Adora glanced down at the sharp rocks beneath them. "I wouldn't survive the fall."

"So why are you here?"

Adora crossed her arms. "Should I leave?"

"What do I care? I'm not your keeper. Do whatever you want." Catra walked back to the cliff's edge.

Adora followed her and saw with her legs dangling over the edge. "You know, it wasn't too long ago that we were wondering what it was like outside the Fright Zone."

"Yeah. Classic case of being careful what you wish for." Catra buried her face in her hands and kept them there. "I hate being in charge."

"Is it the paperwork?"

Catra flicked her tail dismissively. "I can handle the paperwork."

"Being in charge of people?"

"What? No. Being in charge of people is awesome." Catra took in a deep breath. "Scorpia, on the other hand…"

Adora raised an eyebrow. "Scorpia's nice."

"Too nice for her own good," Catra grumbled. "Do you know how exhausting it is to be with someone like that?"

"Would you prefer if she hated you? If she was afraid of you?"

"She should be," Catra whispered. "Everyone should be."

Adora shook her head. "Are you a masochist? Because you sure seem to enjoy making life harder on yourself."

"Do I look stupid to you?" Catra snapped. "I just don't like seeing someone be so dumb around me. Being nice to people and trusting them just makes you weak. Scorpia has a giant blind spot and it's going to get her in trouble one of these days."

"Then it's very noble of you not to exploit it. Shadow Weaver wouldn't have thought twice about it."

Catra bristled. "I'm nothing like Shadow Weaver!"

"I just said you weren't."

"Good. I'm glad to see that hanging out with those idiots hasn't rotted your brain."

"Why do you have to keep insulting them?"

"Because it's true. They're losing the war, they don't have enough sense to surrender, and they're so sickeningly naive."

"Naivete didn't seem to bother you when we were friends," Adora frowned. "Or were you taking advantage of me?"

Catra gave a long, heavy sigh. "Add it to the list of reasons you should hate me."

"Noted."

The sound of rushing waves filled the space between them for several long minutes before Catra spoke again.

"Would you really take Kyle if he wanted to join?"

Adora nodded. "Yes."

"Really? Just like that? After all he's done for the Horde?"

"It's not Kyle's fault that he's part of the Horde. I don't have anything against him personally, and he's a good person at heart. So yes, we'd take him."

"Even after all he's done to hurt you?"

Adora frowned. "Are we talking about Kyle?"

Catra turned away sharply. "Of course we're talking about Kyle. Did I stutter?"

"My mistake."

“At least you got one thing right.”

Adora bit her lip. "Catra… what do you think I should do with Kyle?"

"Kyle isn't worth it," she said bitterly.

"Kyle _ is _ worth it though. _ Everyone _is if they’re just able to try,” Adora said, putting her hand over Catra’s. "Because that's the only decision in life that's up to us." She gave Catra's hand a squeeze. "So what do you want to be?"

For the first time since they landed on the island, Catra had no response other than to hold Adora's hand and watch the endless ocean around them as waves beat against the shore.

* * *

"Ahoy there!"

Scorpia instinctively shielded her head with her claws. "Not now, 5 more minutes."

"Nay! Now is the time for HYDRATION!"

Sea Hawk pulled Scorpia into a sitting position and placed a coconut under her nose. "Drink up! The electrolytes and vitamins will ward off the dreaded hangover!"

"Oh, is that why you're so chipper this morning?" Scorpia grumbled. She downed the coconut water in one gulp, then crushed the coconut so that she could eat the flesh.

"Indeed!" Sea Hawk chuckled. "That and the natural exuberance that comes from having stayed up all night inspecting my ship! Come, have some coca, it'll wake you right up!" 

He offered her a fistfull of leaves, which she brushed aside. "Alright, what's this about?"

"Well, to be quite frank, I wanted to talk to you before the others woke up. Come, follow me to the privacy of the ship!"

He led her to a quiet corner on the deck, where he had set up two chairs and a platter of hardtack. "So, have things gotten better for you since last we talked?"

"Hm? You mean when we were in the closet?" Scorpia scratched her chin. "Hard to say. I think Catra wants to be a good person, I really do. But she's gone through a lot, you know?"

"I can imagine." Sea Hawk gave her a reassuring pat on her arm. "We're all coming from different paths in life. The best we can do is support our friends when they need it and hope they find the right course for themselves."

"That means a lot. Thank you." Scorpia lifted him in a tight hug. "You know, I think I'm in a better place now. In fact, I'm in the mood for a song!"

She cleared her throat and took in a deep breath.

_ A life on the ocean wave _

_ A home on the rolling deep _

_ Where the scattered waters rave _

_ And the winds reveal their keep _

_ Like an eagle caged I pine _

_ On this dull unchanging shore _

_ Oh give me the flashing brine _

_ The spray and the tempest's roar _

_ A life on the ocean wave _

_ A home on the rolling deep _

_ Where the scattered waters rave _

_ And the winds their revels keep _

_ The winds! The winds! The winds their revels keep _

_ The winds! The winds! The winds their revels keep _

Sea Hawk stood beside her and planted a foot on the railing.

_ Once more on the deck I stand _

_ Of my own swift gliding craft _

_ Set sail! Farewell to the land _

_ The gale follows far abaft _

_We shoot through the sparkling foam _

_ Like an ocean bird set free _

_ Like the ocean bird our home _

_ We'll find far out on the sea _

_ A life on the ocean wave _

_ A home on the rolling deep _

_ Where the scattered waters rave _

_ And the winds their revels keep _

_ The winds! The winds! The winds their revels keep! _

_ The winds! The winds! The winds their revels keep! _


End file.
